


Foundation of a Future

by Feinerine



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU where Kamukura replaces Hinata oops, F/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinerine/pseuds/Feinerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Kamukura is in the simulation instead of Hinata. Hinted Kamunami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundation of a Future

Boring. That was one word that you could use to describe anything. To you, everything was so boring and dreary that you couldn't tell if dying was a better option. Scratch that; you could, and dying really was a better option. Your name was Izuru Kamukura, and you were partly responsible for The World's Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the history of mankind. Now, what's this? You and a bunch of other students got together and met with a white rabbit bear plushie and were all of a sudden teleported to an island? It was a once in a lifetime experiment, but it wasn't noteworthy to you.

Well, time to go around exploring, it's not like you have anything else that's worthwhile for your time.

After a bunch of incidents, more like introductions, that occurred through the process of having to initiate conversations with the other students, you found yourself in the lobby. Why, one might wonder? It seems that you haven't introduced yourself to a certain student whose title was the "Super High School Level Gamer". Where was Komaeda, one might also wonder? He decided to stop bothering you after you swept past his many attempts to share greetings, in a disappointed manner.

The lobby was rather plain. It had some plants that helped it slightly stand out some more, with a window that showcased a view of the great blue sky and the ocean. There was a staircase that led to the restaurant, which was bound to look like your typical actual restaurant with a bunch of chairs and everything. Nothing would surprise you at this point. However, there were a bunch of arcade cabinets that lined their way to the staircase; on one of them, a pale, short girl could be seen with a focused expression playing the game that was displayed on top of it.

You watched her play with unmatched focus, she was so absorbed into the game that she probably wouldn't answer you if you called for her. Despite knowing what lies ahead of you, you decide to do it anyway; there was nothing that you would lose.

"...Greetings. I don't believe we have introduced ourselves to each other yet."

"......"

You knew it. Your call for her went flat on her ears and possibly slightly echoed to her. Even mustering up the effort to be slightly pleasant, just went to nothing it seems. Then again, she seems to be busy scoring a lot of points. Perhaps it's better to wait for her to finish...

...But oh my! She decides to stop playing and turns her head over towards your direction! She had short, curly beige hair that framed her face which displayed her droopy, light pink eyes. She was wearing what looked like a uniform, while carrying her cat backpack and sporting thigh highs. She definitely stood out, as her skin was also as pale as snow.

"Sorry... I was busy coming up with a way to introduce myself. If I don't form my sentences first, they don't come out properly..."

"My name is Chiaki Nanami. I'm the Super High School Level Gamer. I'm pretty good at all genres, I think..."

"No, it's fine. My name is Izuru Kamukura..."

The conversation halted as you suddenly realised "well shit I'm going to have to say it's nice to meet you" when no, you didn't think it was nice to meet her. Hell, she'd probably make for a crappy conversational partner with the pauses she makes in between some sentences.

"......Zzz..."

"...Ah! Sorry, I am getting somewhat sleepy. I guess... It's nice to meet you too, Kamukura-kun."

Well isn't that lovely. First time someone's fallen asleep while you've introduced yourself to them, that's for sure.

"The pleasure is all yours."

As your sharp mouth accidentally let that one loose, you noticed that Nanami's face didn't change at all. Well, she briefly puffed her cheeks for a bit, making an inaudible "hmph" noise before smiling. She was just... smiling. Isn't that something?

"...Even so, I hope we become good friends, Kamukura-kun."

"Hope is a concept that is only used make people feel better about themselves. There is no use in "hoping", Nanami."

Hope. You know, you were pretty much engineered to be the "Super High School Level Hope" but look what happened. You were swayed by Junko Enoshima and you ended up murdering a bunch of students. What kind of hope is that? Were you meant to be an inspirational student, one who was capable of inspiring all of those who wished to achieve their dreams? Yeah, sure. Maybe future serial killers would be inspired; if everyone knew you were responsible for the murders, that is.

Nanami's face changed to that of a determined young girl. She looked mad, mad like a child who's staring at an older person who stole their lollipop. It was understandable, of course, as you've been pretty much insulting her so far. Different from your other introductions, too.

"...In that case, I'll be the hope that counteracts your despair!"

"I would like to see you try."

Those were your last words as you turned to leave the lobby, before exploring the other areas that were available to you. Well, wasn't that unique? A girl who was offering to help you cease despairing, as if that was possible. The world is rotten, and you're currently stuck in a segment of said world. Wow, life couldn't get any worse than this. You attempted to determine whether Nanami would really get preachy like Komaeda, resulting in the realisation that the possibility is unlikely.

Oh my, you were thinking about Chiaki Nanami. Nevertheless, those thoughts went away as you went to further explore the island. Would you end up acquainting yourself even further with her? Maybe even further acquainting yourself with the other students as well?

Only you would be able to determine that future.


End file.
